


dentist bansaku??

by xh_naz



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, idk i just think theyre neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xh_naz/pseuds/xh_naz
Summary: Sakuya gets his wisdom teeth removed and Banri now has to take care of a whiny Sakuya⭒whiny Sakuya will be in 2nd chapter, so hang tight–⭒this is not a cursed fic i swEAR–
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Settsu Banri
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. nervous sakusaku

**Author's Note:**

> hihi i'm naz and i'm new to this thing sjsjsksksk 
> 
> i'll be posting the aftermath of this in a week (hopefully), aka whiny Sakuya, so yeahhh anyway
> 
> please consider them, they're very soft babies 🥺

* * *

"Will it hurt?," A nervous Sakuya asked the brunet next to him. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his trembling hands balled up tight into fists as his heart threatened to beat its way out of his chest. "like, really bad?" 

"Nah, it shouldn't." Banri replied nonchalantly. Deep down though, he is quite nervous. While he isn't the one whose wisdom teeth will be removed in the next few minutes, he still couldn't help but feel less at ease. There was this small pit in his stomach, and every minute he felt like it was getting larger. He could've sworn he felt bile rise up to his throat and when he swallowed, it left a bad taste in his tongue. He didn't know what it was that made him feel this way, though. 

_Was Sakuya's nervousness contagious, just like his happiness, or is he just overthinking things?_

Banri hesitantly grabbed his boyfriend's hand and intertwined it with his own, admiring how the silver ring he gave him a few months ago shone just barely under the waiting room lights. He could feel just how nervous Sakuya was by how cold and sweaty his hand was. Said ring was cold when it touched his skin, but just thinking about it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. 

"Banri…?"

"Yeah?"

"Your hands are shaking… Are you okay?" 

_No._ "Yeah." Banri blurted out, a lot quicker than he had originally planned. He didn't even realize he's said it the first few seconds it came flying out his mouth. He hated how his voice cracked with every inch of his being, but hey, what can he do, really? "Thing's just twitchy. It's been like this since this morning, dunno why but whatever."

"I see… Maybe your hand is tired?" 

"Maybe."

Maybe Sakuya could feel how nervous he is too, which is not cool by the way. He'd much rather keep up his cool guy image than let his boyfriend panic. 

"Sakuya Sakuma." The nurse called out, looking up from his clipboard. Sakuya visibly gulped, his grip on his boyfriend getting tighter. Banri gave him a reassuring squeeze, though he's not sure if it were to reassure Sakuya or to reassure himself. 

"You'll be fine." Banri reassured him, properly this time. He gave Sakuya's hand a tiny kiss before letting him go.


	2. whiny sakusaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is! thank you so much for the kudos and comments from last chapter ♡!

Sakuya whimpered from the dentist chair, both of his arms trying (and failing) to reach the brunet before him. Said brunet was shaking uncontrollably in his seat, trying his best not to laugh. He knew very well he shouldn't, but seeing how absolutely ludicrous his boyfriend is being, it's almost impossible not to. 

He would fall asleep and wake up in random intervals, he would cry when the dentists came to check on him every few hours all while thanking them for all their hard work and such. It's not really the Sakuya Sakuma he's used to, but it's hilarious seeing all of it unfold before his very eyes. 

Sakuya whined again, the gauze in his mouth making him sound ridiculous. "Bahnweeeee…"

_That's it, he couldn't hold it in anymore._

It was just originally just a wheeze, but he's now doubling over in laughter. Tears started forming in his eyes, and his jaw hurts. He clutched his sides, now trying his best to control himself. Thing is, _he can't_. 

"It'sh not fuhnny!" Sakuya pouted, his already puffed cheeks puffing in slight annoyance. It did nothing but make Banri laugh even more. He didn't even think it was possible for Sakuya to get even cuter. 

He puffed his cheeks again, wincing when he stretched the gums around the incision. He slowly brought a hand up to his cheeks and rubbed the area slightly. 

Finally calming down from laughter, Banri opened his eyes, rubbing what little tears formed there. The first thing he saw was the pained expression on his boyfriend's face. At that, he immediately went over to his side and removed the red-head's hand from his cheek. He brought Sakuya's hand in his, rubbing little circles on his knuckles. He smiled to himself when the former wordlessly leaned into him. 

"Do you want me to call the nurse?" 

"...huh?"

"The nurse. For your pain relievers."

Sakuya thought about it for a bit, shaking his head after a while. He opened his mouth to say something, but the brunet let go of his grip on his hands to bring his index finger to his lips. He immediately missed the warmth that it brought him. 

"Didn't the dentist say not to talk much? Unless you wanna feel pain." Banri scanned the room for a moment and grabbed the chair nearest to him, turning and plopping it down next to the dentist chair his boyfriend was lying on. Its back was faced towards Sakuya, and Banri took a seat. "Not judging ya, by the way." He added to his earlier remark, his hand naturally taking Sakuya's hands into his once more. 

The red-head shook his head again to answer his boyfriend's earlier question. He relaxed when Banri started rubbing those little circles on his knuckles. It's a small, almost unnoticeable act, but it brings him so much comfort. No matter where they are, those circles make him feel warm and safe, almost homey. It kinda reminds him of those cafés Banri occasionally takes him out on dates to. Everything else pales in comparison to all the moments he's spent with him by his side, laughing, talking, chilling and what-not. And while acting is and will forever be a huge part of his life, Banri is too. He couldn't just choose one, they've both became such important things in his life that he most likely couldn't function properly without them. It's like he found a home in both acting and his boyfriend, and he's thankful for both for coming into his life. It's because of them that he feels at home, that he feels safe, that he's sure he won't be alone ever again. 

A sigh escaped his lips, and both Sakuya and Banri are satisfied. 

"Banri…" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can I drive…?" 

"Like hell I'm letting your sleepy ass drive."

"Pleaseeeee?" 

"No."

"Banri's such a meanie…"

"You'll thank me when we get back, now shush and get in the car."

"Fineeeee."


End file.
